Bad Cop
Bad Cop is the secondary antagonist turned supporting protagonist of the 2014 Lego crossover movie, The Lego Movie. He is an evil cop that is Lord Business's former henchman. He was voiced by Liam Neeson who also portrayed Ra's al Ghul and himself. Description Bad Cop dresses in the black Lego police uniform, and also has grey hands. His head is yellow, and has double-sided printing. One side portrays his "bad" personality, and the other side portrays his "good" personality. His bad side has sunglasses with grey lenses and a determined expression. His good side has an open smile and glasses. Bad Cop also wears a black helmet. His 71004 The LEGO Movie Series, Scribble Face Bad Cop, variant comes with a double-sided head pieces. One side shows his bad side, while the other is a scribbled good side face. He does not have details on the back of the torso, despite having them in the movie. The set 70802 Bad Cop's Pursuit also has his Bad Cop face but with a more angry expression as well as his Good Cop expression. Background Bad Cop works for Lord Business, and is his strongest and most ruthless henchman. He will do anything he can to help Lord Business accomplish his goal of gluing the world together with the Kragle. Throughout the movie, he is obsessed with capturing Emmet whom holds the Piece of Resistance with him. : “No... ...more... ...Mr. Nice Guy!!” : ―Lord Business, with his nail polish remover and q-tip The LEGO Movie President Business meets with Bad Cop as his alter-ego, Lord Business, in his skyscraper's relic room, which is full of non-LEGO items from a world beyond theirs- our world. Business lets it be known that he is angry that Emmet escaped with the Piece, but intends to set everything in place--literally--with the Kragle (which happens to be a tube of Krazy Glue with some letters rubbed off). He seeks his lieutenant's true loyalties by having him fire the weapon-turned relic onto his own parents Ma Cop and Pa Cop, but his Good Cop side wins over. Business discovers this and rubs off that side of the officer with other powerful items (nail polish remover and a q-tip) before convincing him to demonstrate the Kragle's power. The No... More... Mr. Nice Guy scene was cut from the video game. Bad Cop tracks down Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius in the Old West which leads to him destroying a bridge for the train they are on, but they've been rescued Batman in his Batmobile and he turn Bad Cop's car into baby carriage to losing him. Bad Cop and his "Kragle-ized" forces locate Emmet again via a tracking device shot on to him when previously saving Wyldstyle from the shot and attack and capture all the remaining Master Builders (except for Emmet and a few others who escape in a quickly-built submarine) during the attack on Cloud Cuckoo Land. Above the ocean waves, Bad Cop reports no other survivors amongst the surfacing wreckage to Lord Business--but fails to notice said survivors hiding in the only part that stayed intact: a double-decker couch that Emmet had built for the first time on his own. : “Build away...whatever your name is.” : ―Good Cop, to Benny before building a space ship Bad Cop later helps Wyldstyle and the Master Builders fight Lord Business' forces after he was abandoned by Lord Business for double-crossing him in the tower, and draws on a new Good Cop side with a marker. After the Kragle was destroyed, Bad Cop reunites with his parents. Personality Bad Cop is an evil cop that is loyal to President Business and does whatever he commands. In the 2nd trailer, it is shown that Bad Cop has a second split persona named Good Cop that acts friendly, but Bad Cop likes his evil persona more, and usually has a tendency to fight between the two personas. Lord Business eventually killed his good side by rubbing it with nail polisher, but Bad Cop revived his good persona back by drawing another Good Cop face with permanent marker. Gallery Good_cop.jpg|Bad Cop as "Good Cop". BadCopLego.png|Bad Cop trying to shoot Wyldstyle. Screen Shot 2014-03-13 at 7.13.19 AM.png|Bad Cop's evil grin. BadCopGoodCop.jpg|Good Cop/Bad Cop. Screen Shot 2014-03-23 at 10.52.21 AM.png|Bad Cop drew his face into Scribble Good Cop for redemption. bad cop with Lord Business.jpg|Bad Cop with Lord Business. badcopinterrogation.jpg|Bad Cop interrogating Emmet. Similar Villains *Kylo Ren''' '(Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens)'' *Mal (Total Drama All-Stars) *Ra's al Ghul (Batman Begins) *Trent Boyett (South Park) Trivia * Bad Cop is voiced by Liam Neeson, who also portrayed the characters Ra's al Ghul in Batman Begins and Qui-Gon Jinn in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Category:Evil Cops Category:Lego Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Torturer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Comedic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Pawns Category:Killjoy Category:Obsessed Category:Alter-Ego Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lego Dimensions Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll